Current methods of developing composites with enhanced stiffness or strength have numerous limitations. For instance, many methods lack the ability to produce composites with a permanent increase in stiffness or strength. Current methods may also lack the ability to produce composites that are capable of responding and adapting to applied loads. Therefore, a need exists for improved methods of developing composites with enhanced stiffness or strength.